


Caught In His Storm

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jeronica, M/M, background barchie, background jeronica, barchie, choni, homophobia and slurs, if riverdale went into martial law, swangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Riverdale used to be known as a town full of life, a town with pep. But that all changed when the town was placed under martial law. Suddenly, everything had to change if the citizens of Riverdale were going to survive the manhunt for Hiram Lodge. Until the most wanted man in Rhode Island was caught, all anybody could do was live as if the next day was their last.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty x Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Caught In His Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation), [veronicassadboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicassadboi/gifts).



> So there was this video of Drew Tanner giving his girlfriend a lap dance and I applied that to Swangs because this was way back before Fangs and Kevin, and when it was rumored that Riverdale was going to be placed under quarantine. However, Pembrooke330’s fic about a Riverdale under martial law or something like that intrigued me so… here’s this. Also I’m only posting this fic (albeit it was supposed to be a short drabble/few chaptered fic kind of thing but I remember thinking about what could happen and then never touched this story again until last night) for the Jeronica queen so thank Cara lol
> 
> So I apologize about the pace of the first chapter… still, I hope you enjoy!

Veronica Lodge and her variety of friends lounged around a large, velvety booth at La Bonne Nuit, silence drowning them in their own thoughts. She gazed around at the group, most of them chewing on their lips, messing with their fingers, or brushing the red velvet booths with sullen eyes, dead faces, and shaking fingers. Seeing as she invited them to her club, she was responsible for uplifting their moods. With a loud, attention-grabbing sigh, Veronica playfully slapped Jughead's thigh to wake him up from his lulling movements, gathering everybody's attention just like she wanted. "Come on, we need to lay off some steam and get out of this stupid martial law funk. How about a friendly game of truth or dare, or something?"

Jughead cracked a wicked, yet sleepy smile. "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

"The opportunity to create some chaos? I was born to play this game," Cheryl smirked, leaning back into the booth comfortably, eyeing everybody else in the room as if she had a plan for each and every one of them. And of course, knowing Cheryl Blossom, she did. She always did. "My beau and I must play."

"If i'm playing, so are these two," Toni raised her eyebrows, pointing with her pointer and middle finger at Sweet Pea and Fangs who shrugged with indifference, completely alright with being volunteered to play the party game. They figured that Veronica was right, it did seem like the perfect way to wind everybody down after a hard week. "Besides, I know they wouldn't back away from a nice game of truth or dare, Sweet Pea is too manly to decline."

Ignoring the glare he shot at her, Veronica clapped—simply another way to gain their attention. She motioned towards the group with slender fingers, then disappeared past a corner towards the storage room of the speakeasy. It was only for a few minutes; everybody was confused as to why she was gone for so long until she walked back into view with a tray full of plastic cups. Carefully slipping the tray onto the table, the group noted its dark gold color. Handing out the makeshift alcohol given to her from the Serpents, she smiled to ease their unsure expressions, "it's on the house because I know that we've all had a pretty shitty week. But after this, no freebies, okay?"

Among the group, there was a chorus of praise for the dark haired beauty.

"I fucking love you, Lodge," Fangs sent the woman a playful wink, grabbing his cup and taking one excited, big swig of it, licking his lips as he reveled in that bitter taste he had genuinely missed. Before the martial law about five months ago, he wasn't that much of a drinker with the exception of celebrations or simply when he had an extremely rough day. But now that he worked with the Serpents in the making of it, it was all he wanted. Probably the thrill of having something illegal, against the law. However, he never got to have even a sip because any leftovers from the shipments would be chilled for the following week. "Seriously. Without you, this whole martial law shit would have probably made all of us go out of our minds. And going door to door selling an illegal substance wouldn't really go over well with the military, so your speakeasy is probably the greatest place here. You know, other than the farms and shit that give us food and clean water."

Veronica's jaw slacked in awe, hands crossing over her heart. "Aw, thank you, Fangs. That honestly means so much to me. But without the Serpents' help, there's no way I could possibly have gotten La Bonne Nuit to how it is now. With your bootlegged alcohol, my speakeasy would be bland and boring. Even with entertainment. So, don't forget to pat yourselves on the back, Serpents."

"Okay, enough of the shit we already know, let's play the game!" Toni laughed, desperate for a mood and topic change. "Who's going first?"

"Since I invited you all here to play it, that would probably be me," Veronica stated with a challenging smirk, flicking her tongue out to wipe her lips of the alcohol she had sipped moments before. "Truth or dare, Reginald?"

Reggie narrowed his eyes, tilting his head as if he knew what she was trying to do. But, of course, he had no idea of what she had in store for him. "I'm no coward, Veronica. You know this. I choose dare, obviously."

A wicked grin replaced her smirk, eyes darkening as her gaze wandered over towards Josie McCoy. "I dare you to finally tell Josie how you really feel about her."

Josie chuckled nervously, twisting her head to look over at Reggie. "What is she talking about?"

"You're such a bitch, Veronica," Reggie growled lowly, avoiding both Josie and his brother's gaze as he let out a sigh—he had to go through with the dare, even if he didn't want to potentially ruin the friendship he had worked so hard to achieve with Josie. What other choice did he have? If he didn’t explain now, Josie would ask later, anyways. "She's talking about my humongous crush on you, Jose. I know that it's kind of our thing to flirt back and forth with each other, acting like we don't care and that we’re not going to get together, but I don't want that anymore. Josie, when it comes to you I become all shy and suddenly all too aware of how I act, and nobody else makes me feel the way you do."

Josie cocked her head back in surprise, blinking a couple times to make sure that what she had heard wasn't just a figment of her imagination. "You were afraid of telling me this? For how long, Reggie?"

"Since forever, it seems like. I didn't say anything because, well, I didn't want anything to change between us," Reggie murmured lowly, biting down on the inside of his cheek as his eyes cast over his brother. "Besides, you had a thing with Sweet Pea. We're finally in such a great place and I don't want to fuck up our friendship. And if my brother still has feelings for you..."

Sweet Pea smiled thoughtfully at his brother's sentiment. Resting a comforting hand on Reggie's shoulder, he let out a humorous exhale. "Dude, nobody owns the beautiful and talented Josephine McCoy. What we had was a fling, and it only lasted for the summer. If you're worried about me and my feelings, don't, because i'm over it and so is she. Besides, we’re under martial law and everything has changed so quickly. That summer seems like a lifetime ago."

"He's right, we're both over it. It's just... something that happened between us," Josie shrugged nonchalantly, sending Reggie a flirtatious wink. "How about tomorrow we go to Pop's and grab something to eat? My treat, Archie owes me some favors."

"Well, you do sing in the lounge downstairs. You're my star—the one thing people come to see," Archie nodded, meeting the girl's knowing look. "First drinks will be on the house for the date, but only the first."

"See, Reggie, my dare helped you get a date with the girl of your dreams," Veronica sighed dreamily, triumphantly, crossing her arms in content for her moment of playing cupid. "And you called me a bitch..."

"Sorry, V, I just didn't think that she would want to actually give us a chance," Reggie turned around in an attempt to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks. "But considering we're under martial law, there's not really anywhere else to go than into my loving arms, huh, McCoy?"

Josie rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt, but allowed her lips to curl up in a smirk. "You wish it was that easy, Mantle."

"So, Reggie, who's next?" Archie cocked an eyebrow, wanting to continue on with the game. "Who gets to face your wrath?"

"Cheryl, truth or dare?" Reggie took a swig, then leaned back into the booth. It was clear that his confidence was back, and he was sure fucking happy about it. "And don't be a wuss, Blossom."

“Oh, fuck off. I'm choosing truth because I don't trust you," Cheryl crossed her arms, frowning at him. "What secret am I going to expose of myself?"

"Is there anyone else you've ever had a crush on that wasn't Toni?" Reggie asked, eyeing between Cheryl and her girlfriend curiously. "And if not, who else in Riverdale would you date?"

"Before I realized I liked TT, I sort of had a crush on Veronica," Cheryl bit her lip at the secret she just spilled. "She was the only one who was really nice to me. I think of her as my platonic soulmate, there’s nothing really romantic between us. Veronica is like my life long best friend, and I wouldn't ask for anything more."

"Aw, I love you, too, Cher," Veronica cooed, reaching over to place her hand over the Blossom girl's, lovingly rubbing her thumb over her porcelain skin. "And not just because you're La Bonne Nuit's favorite sassy dancer."

Cheryl simply sent Veronica a knowing smile, clearing her throat as she turned to look at Fangs. "Truth or dare, young Serpent?"

Fangs glanced towards his best friend in the corner of his eyes, almost like he was proving to him that he was tough and not going to take the easy way out. "Dare."

"Thank God," Cheryl laughed, sliding her tongue across her teeth, excited for what she had in mind for him. "I dare you... to give Sweet Pea a lap dance."

Fangs sputtered on his own saliva, taken aback. He coughed out a weak, "what?" before he glanced at the taller Serpent beside him to get his take on the dare.

Sweet Pea waved off the nerves. "Remember when we got drunk at Toni's birthday party and we ended up making out on her uncle's bed? He kicked her out for a whole day when he found out." As if it were no big deal, he shrugged. "If we can have our tongues down each other's throat, I think we'll be okay if you sway your hips above my thighs."

Fangs' face grew red, but he nodded. He repeatedly chanted to himself that it was no big deal. It was just Sweet Pea, it was just his best friend. It wouldn't mean anything. They had kissed and made out and cuddled before, this was just some dare. It didn’t mean anything. And if he was going to do it, he was going to do it correctly. "Then i'm going to need some sexy music to dance to. And who's going to hold my shirt?"

"Oh, shit, he's going all in!" Josie covered her mouth as she laughed, not expecting the boy to fully embrace the dare more than he truly needed to. "This should be fucking amazing. I expect it to be the front page of The Martial Life, Betty.”

“Yeah, because everyone outside of Riverdale needs to think that we’re totally fine and partying our brains out,” Betty rolled her eyes, clearly unable to take a joke. Nothing had really changed, she just became more of a buzzkill than ever, but no one dared tell her that. “However… maybe a little gossip column could show up in this week’s paper."

"The speakers are connected to my phone, so just pick your poison," Veronica snickered, handing him the phone and hoping no one would continue with Betty and Josie’s conversation. People needed to have their spirits lifted, not smashed the second they make a joke. "Just don't look at any of my photos. I don't want you seeing something you shouldn’t and having to figure out a way to get you killed. But remember when we saved Archie from the prison, my plans never fail, Fogarty."

“Hey, I go by the golden rule: treat others how you would want to be treated. If I wouldn't want it done to me, I would never do it to someone else unless they deserved it or it was justified, so all you have to do is not give me a reason to go through your phone," Fangs teasingly sent the girl a quick raise of his eyebrow. He scrolled through her Spotify, searching for the song he had in mind when the idea of giving his best friend a lap dance sorted through his brain. Once he had found Wasted Times by The Weeknd, he gave her the phone back and slipped off his shirt.

As the opening introduction played, he curled his pointer finger in a beckoning motion, swiped his tongue over his teeth which ended with a lip bite, all while slowly closing the distance between him and Sweet Pea. He also made sure to dip his head to gaze at him with what he hoped looked like longing. Apparently, the sultry mood he wanted to set was working because Sweet Pea was frozen in shock.

When The Weeknd actually began to sing was when Fangs spread Sweet Pea's legs apart, placing himself between the boy's thighs. He smirked to himself, watching his friend's mouth fall at how different Fangs was acting, how confident and into the lap dance he was. Nobody knew this about him, but when Fangs was miraculously alone in his home, he took the chance to blast his music out loud and dance to himself in the broken mirror in his bedroom. Now that he had gotten past the idea of actually dancing on somebody, he thoroughly enjoyed it. Even if it was his best friend.

The pace of the music sped up a bit, and so did Fangs' body movements. He swayed his hips, rubbing himself up against his best friend's thighs, noting the bulge that seemed to grow as he continued to dance. He continued with sensual, teasing movements, slightly touching his body with his hands just to drive Sweet Pea just a bit crazier. Go big or go home, right? Besides, through their time as best friends they’d done a lot of shit together and knowing that for once he was in control felt really, really good. Being able to make the infamous Sweet Pea frozen and clearly horny at the same time? Only a legend could do that.

When the song was slowly coming to an end, Fangs span around so his butt was up against Sweet Pea's crotch, and he arched his back until his head was almost cuddled into the side of the other Serpent's neck, arms winding through his dark, messy hair. Eyes closed, enjoying the moment of pleasing not only his friend, but himself, he almost didn't even notice when the music faded away and stopped until the entire group began to clap and whistle and cheer, snapping him out of his euphoric stupor.

Immediately, Fangs' shier personality kicked back in, the high of dancing ending soon after the song did. Skin beating hot as he collected his shirt from Toni, he awkwardly sat back down into his seat beside Sweet Pea, eyeing him in hopes that he didn't hate it, or didn’t feel disgusted by it and ultimately their friendship. But, from the way he tried to cover his crotch and his face flushed, it didn't matter if he didn't like it, his body most certainly did.

"I'll be back," Sweet Pea's voice was dry, almost cracking. He stood up, and cleared his throat before continuing, "all that alcohol is catching up to me.” Fangs knew better, though. He knew Sweet Pea like the back of his hand, and therefore it was clear as day that his best friend was lying. But he was afraid to confront him—he desperately wanted to follow after him to make sure he was alright after what he had just done. Sure, it was a dare and it meant nothing, but it wasn't unknown knowledge that Sweet Pea placed a high wall around his heart, around his emotions. If somebody tried to get behind it, he was known to lash out, and that was the last thing that the young Serpent wanted. Fangs didn't want to push him, to place a strain on their tight friendship, but he had to make sure he didn't just fuck up their friendship over some stupid dare.

After what felt like a minute of debating with himself, he spoke up, "I'm going to go check on him. Um... just skip me until I get back or something."

It was a short walk to the men's bathroom—he hated how heavy the door was. It was surprisingly quiet, but extremely hard to push. He knew the martial law kept them from getting new supplies and therefore fix something unnecessary like a door; the only way they could try was to bargain with Dilton Doiley, and that hard ass seemed to only want anything that no one was willing to give up. Fangs' opened his mouth to gently call out to his best friend, but he stopped when he heard his friend panting, the familiar sound ringing throughout his ears. He was jacking off to relieve himself of the pressure Fangs had given him during the lap dance.

"Sweet Pea?" Fangs' eyes widened, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could even realize that it was his own lips that had defied him. He didn't want to interrupt, let his best friend know that he had caught him pleasing himself—especially when the reason was because of him. The bathroom almost instantly grew deathly silent, hard breaths being the only thing that the human ear could pick up. Fangs cursed himself. "Oh, God, I'm so, so sorry, I just... I worried about you after my dare, and—" just stop talking, and leave, idiot! he screamed at himself. "—I'll-I'll leave."

"Don't tell anyone," Sweet Pea begged from behind the stall, the sound of his pants being buckled again only sending another wave of embarrassment throughout Fangs' body. When the stall door opened, Sweet Pea forced himself to look into his friend's eyes, showing just how serious he was, how afraid he was of someone finding out about this. The only time he's seen Sweet Pea's eyes so petrified was when he found out he was Marty Mantle’s son and he was going to meet him for the first time, along with seeing Reggie in a new light. Plus, his mom? Sweet Pea had never been so afraid, not even when he was surrounded by Ghoulies. "I—I didn't mean to. I just... your dance..." he bit down on his lip, nervously squeezing his fists together to try and focus himself. "Fuck, I've never felt like that before! Normally I can keep myself contained, but I honestly felt like my pants were going to fucking explode if I didn't... you know... relieve it."

Fangs, despite how awkward he felt, began to laugh gently to himself. He couldn't stop, even if he knew his friend was going to think he was making fun of him. But, to his surprise, Sweet Pea joined in, finding the humor in the situation. "I guess i'm a fucking great lap dancer."

"Wow, for two best friends who aren't dating, we've sure done a lot of sexual shit together," Sweet Pea's laughter slowly died down, now just barely chuckles. "We've kissed, made out, cuddled, and now you've given me a lap dance. The only thing we haven't done is fucked."

"Well, think of what it might be like to finish our sexy list while I leave you to keep your pants from exploding," Fangs winked at his best friend before swiftly turning around and exiting the bathroom. It took everything in him to say that he could help him relieve it, but he figured that was a bit too far, a bit too fast for their tastes.

As Fangs made his way back to the booth, he just knew they were going to be suspicious of Sweet Pea and Fangs' conversation in the bathroom. "What, did you two have a quickie in there or something?" Reggie snorted, the entire group watching just as curious and intently as the next person. "You were in there longer than a friend just 'checking' on someone who just gave them a sexy lap dance."

Fangs sent Sweet Pea's brother a glare, flipping him off. "Yeah, well, after realizing he really was going to the bathroom, I was frozen in fear for a couple of moments. It would have been so weird to call out to him in an empty, silent bathroom.” He hoped his explanation worked. "Anyways, who's gone?"

"No one. Jughead and I began talking, actually..." Veronica pursed her lips, giving away the fact that she had wanted to pass something by Fangs. "You looked like you really enjoyed dancing, giving the lap dance..."

"Honestly, I love to dance. I used to dance to myself in the mirror whenever I was home alone on some rare occasion," Fangs admitted, falling into his previous seat in the elongated booth. He leaned forward to grab his cup of beer, taking a couple of swigs. "Why?"

"Well, maybe you could work here. As a dancer, or something," Veronica sent him a cheesy, hopeful smile. "Personal dances, or just to see the infamous Fangs Fogarty dance on stage would rake in a lot of money. Maybe a lot more than simply making alcohol."

Fangs was taken aback, never having thought about using his skills to get more money. He could do both, and worrying less about getting food for his family would help immensely. "If I say yes, there's got to be rules. I am not dancing for some gross ass old bitch who thinks i'm some fuck boy who he can buy sex from for a night."

"Of course not. The Serpent's protection over La Bonne Nuit would be extended to you like it is for my dancers. If you want to know more about it, just ask my most famous dancers, Cheryl and Toni," Veronica nodded, sending him an excited, yet uncertain look. "So... is it a yes?"

"Fuck yeah, it's a yes!"

The group cheered just as Sweet Pea exited the bathroom, who locked eyes with Fangs the second he stepped foot on the lush red carpet of La Bonne Nuit. "What's going on?"

"Fangs will still be working with you guys making alcohol, but he will also be here, dancing to his heart's content," Veronica explained. "He was fucking amazing. Do you know how hard it is to find someone so passionate about dancing who is also a fucking God with his hips? I think all of us were jealous of you, Sweet Pea."

"Oh..." Sweet Pea grunted as he sat back in his seat, Fangs inadvertently smirking as he noticed how much more relaxed he seemed. "So, if anyone touches him, I get to punch them in the face? I finally get to do some shit, because we know there's a shit ton of horny Riverdale citizens out there just begging for anyone to get near somebody else like I just did."

"So, how was it—in your words?" Jughead asked curiously. "Like, honestly, I just want to know what you have to say about it. I mean, you didn't seem to hate it."

"No, I can admit my best friend is fucking amazing with his movements," Sweet Pea shook his head as he took a drink. "It was... interesting. I've never had a lap dance before, let alone from the person I’m closest to."

"Okay, we should get back to the game, now," Archie called out to everybody. "I'm excited to see where this goes next now that we've gotten past lap dances."

Fangs licked his lips, smirking as his eyes landed on Betty, who immediately groaned knowingly. They still liked to hound after her for trying to pretend she was a Serpent when Jughead first became her step brother. And she knew that whichever one she chose, she was going to hate it. "Cooper... truth or dare?"

**Author's Note:**

> *This is what I wanted to put as the description but it was too long. It shows what the gang has done, minus Reggie, so um I’ll just put it here*
> 
> When people thought of Rhode Island, Riverdale, they would think: small, cute, full of pep and flourishing of life. But well known criminal Hiram Lodge over the course of an entire year destroyed the very essence of what the town represented: good, familiar, home. Safe. No longer did the citizens of Riverdale feel safe. No, they were terrified, restless in their constant pleads to take him down. Being placed under martial law to make sure Hiram Lodge was captured, the military stepped in and now the town resembled a free-for-all. Suddenly, everything had to change if the citizens of Riverdale were going to survive the manhunt for Hiram Lodge.
> 
> Hiram’s daughter, Veronica, sold her beloved diner Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe to her friend Archie, but expanded her speakeasy, La Bonne Nuit, to another location nearby. As much as she loved owning the diner, she knew that in without La Bonne Nuit taking up space under Pop's, Archie could put Josie and the Pussycat's beautiful voices to work. To provide them with a nice influx of money, Archie opened up a new underground lounge named the Lawful Lounge, which was exactly what they needed to stay afloat under martial law.
> 
> Betty used the Lawful Lounge during the day for her newspaper, bringing a voice to the people inside of Riverdale, and showing the truth to everyone outside who were being lied to by the authorities. It was the perfect cover for her illegal newspaper, The Martial Life.
> 
> Jughead and the Serpents, knowing it would bring them a ton of cash, began to bootleg alcohol. With the military cracking down on the regulations of martial law'd Riverdale, alcohol was banned, and therefore a majorly desired drink. On the side, however, if given enough money, the Serpents also provided security to businesses that dealt with vital resources for the sustaining life of the town, like water or food. Working together, and hoping that you didn’t get screwed over was their everyday life.
> 
> Until Hiram Lodge was caught, all anybody could do was live as if the next day was their last.


End file.
